Amalgams
by John Larimore
Summary: A collection of DC/Marvel mergings.


  
  


The following is a fanfiction based on Amalgam Comics which is co-owned by Marvel Comics and DC Comics. For those unfamiliar with the series, every primary character in Amalgam Comics is a combination of at least one character from Marvel and at least one from DC.

  
  


This is not a story, but a collection of characters I have thought of by combining characters owned by Marvel with ones owned by D.C.

  
  


**AMALGAMS**

  
  


Electrizer

  
  


While on a field trip to a science lab, Katie Ranzz's class was abducted by a an alien race known as the Sirk who sought to abduct earth's best scientists. However, a being from another race, Whatey of the Krim, had discovered the plot. Unable to wait for reinforcements, Whatey went to earth and succeeded in rescuing Katie, but failed to get her out of lab.

The two hid near a generator and where discovered. The Sirk changed the direction the electricity flowed in and attempted to electrocute the escaped hostages. Katie and Whatey survived the initial attack, but were mortally injured. Whatey realized that he couldn't save himself and attempted to save Katie with his "trained ability to heal others" although he was unsure if the process would work on a human. He attempted the healing ritual, unaware of the mild electric current still flowing through Katie's body, and died.

When Katie recovered she discovered that she had the ability to disintegrate matter and fire electric blasts afterwards. She drove the Sirk from the power plant and rescued her classmates, teacher, and the scientists. None of them had any memory of what happened due to being placed in suspended animation. Katie discovered that her power was the ability to absorb protons from matter and then release them. She continues to use this ability to protect others when necessary.

  
  


_Electizer has a black costume with orange stripes going diagonally across the front._

  
  


Energizer + ?????

  
  
  
  


Electric Giant

  
  


When college student William B. Pierce's friend is killed by a gang, William determined that it was time for extraordinary action. He went to his friends, two prominent scientists in the field of growth and development and electricity respectively. William convinced them that the because of amount of crime being done by the gangs, the are required a super-powered protector. 

The scientists were persuaded. One injected William with a formula that enabled him to will himself to height of fifteen feet. The other gave him a "power belt and cuffs" designed to fit him at his giant size. The power belt and cuffs generated powerful electric currents. William could adjust the controls to create blasts of various degrees of power. After developing an insulated, fifteen foot costume, William became Electric Giant. He conceals his custom in his van which as chameleon-like abilities to hide his identity.

  
  
  
  


___Electirc Giant's costume is modeled after Giant Man's, but has the colors of Black Lighting's suit._

  
  


Giant Man + Black Lighting

  
  
  
  


Green Shield

  
  


Shortly after the United States entered World War Two, an alien space craft crash landed just 

outside of Washington D.C. The craft's mortally wounded pilot inside offered the government agents a "super being formula." The formula would increase the strength, stamina, speed, and reflexes of whoever took it.

In addition, the formula would enable the one who received it to control the weapon also offered by the alien. The device was a "power shield," an indestructible disk that would enable the one holding it to fly. Finally, the power shield could create solid images of the owners imaginings.

The government's scientists determined the formula to be safe and administered it to a volunteer named Kyle Rogers. The formula and shield provided all the promised powers. After the end of the war Kyle continued to use the abilities to fight crime as Green Shield.

  
  


_Green Shield's costume is similar to Captain America's accept for the coloring. Where Captain America's is blue or red, Green Shield's is green. Both costumes have white in the same places. Where Captain America's costume has a star or and A, Green Shield's has the Green Lantern embalm._

  
  


Captain America + Green Lantern

  
  
  
  


The Ocelot

  
  


When Mortimer Kyle was born his parents abandoned him because he was a mutant. As Mortimer age he discovered that he had average strength and stamina despite his small size and incredible jumping and climbing ability. Mortimer was sent from foster home to foster home, experiencing bigotry from several people because of his mutation and appearance. Eventually, he joined a mutant league, but most of the members saw him a stupid lackey.

Late, the league was killed in a plane crash of which only Mortimer survived. Suffering from amnesia, Mortimer had only vague memories of mistreatment by others, and taking care of cats in a former foster father's pet shop.

Seeking revenge on the world, Mortimer began to hone his abilities. He designed a custom with 

retractable claws in the boots and gloves and learned fighting arts. Finally, after learning how to use a whip and burglar to tool such as lock picking devices, Mortimer became the Ocelot.

  
  


_The Ocelot's costume has a mask like the Catwoman's and colored after the animal he named himself after._

  
  


Toad + the Catwoman

  
  
  
  
  
  


Red Bat

  
  


As child Matthew Wayne once walked through an ally with widowed father and they were approached by a mugger. Matthew's father was shot and he ran into the street in a panic. The coming truck swerved and missed him, but a vat of chemicals it was carrying slashed on him, impairing his eyesight.

While recovering in the hospital, Matthew was told that his parents had died and discovered that the chemicals had given him an additional, radar-like sense. He determined to use this new ability and any other skills he had to fight crime for in memory of his father.

Matthew spent the several years training his body and mind. As time passed, he developed various 

tools and weapons, most of which collapsed or folded to fit on his metal belt. He decided that his persona would be bat-like creature (a feared animal) colored red (the color of the chemicals that slashed him.) Matthew now battles crime as Red Bat.

  
  


_Red Bat's costume is similar to Batman's except that it is capeless and completely red except for a black oval that contains a red bat._

  
  


Daredevil + Batman

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Super Surfer

  
  


Galactiplix was a 5th Dimension giant who feed on the fear, confusion, and humiliation of others. He changed the reality of on planets and thrived on panic of the residents. Unfortunately, most planets were reduced to lifeless, ravaged spheres by the attack.

When Galactiplix approached the planet Kripta, the scientist-psychic Jor foresaw the planet's doom. The world council disregarded Karel's warning, so he sent his infant son, Kal Norrin into space hoping he'd be safe. Galactiplix, however, captured the space craft.

After destroying Kripta, Galactiplix speed aged the infant inside the craft to adulthood and empowered him with great strength, stamina, heighten senses (including various enhanced visions such as telescopic and x-ray vision,) the ability to fire to command cosmic power and survive without food, water, and oxygen for long periods of time. These powers come from absorbing light medium wavelengths (yellow, green, and blue.) He named the new being, the Super Surfer because of the flying, surfboard-like vehicle that Galactiplix gave him to travel on.

When Galactiplix returned to earth (where he had first seen surfboards) the Super Surfer rebelled 

and helped save the planet. The Super Surfer now travels the galaxy hoping to amend the wrongs he did while helping Galactiplix find new worlds.

  
  


_The Super Surfer's costume is modeled after Superman's except it is capeless and the "super symbol" is smaller. The surfboard is blue with a similar symbol near the front._

  
  


__The Silver Surfer + Superman

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__

  
  



End file.
